halofandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Team
Noble Team[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=24069 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 12/11/09] (occasionally stylized as NOBLE Team), sometimes referred to as Team Noble or simply Noble, was a special fireteam sized unit of the UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three, composed mostly of SPARTAN-III supersoldiers and one SPARTAN-II commando as of 2552. Noble Team also operated with non-Spartan military personnel more extensively than other Spartan teams. To grant them more operational freedom when interacting with military personnel, the members of Noble Team had been given higher ranks than most Spartans by their CO.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_012910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 01.29.10] Service History Origins In 2536, Carter-A259 graduated his training and was deemed too valuable to expend elsewhere and was given command of a fireteam. This fireteam would eventually be transferred to UNICOM and the UNSC Army in order to secure further support for the SPARTAN-III program within UNSC High Command.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/carter-a259 Halo Waypoint: Universe - Carter-A259] Thus the rest of the team was primarily composed of SPARTAN-IIIs pulled out of their main companies by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before large-scale operations where the companies were mostly wiped out, Operation: PROMETHEUS in the case of Alpha Company and Operation: TORPEDO with Beta Company. Upgrade to MJOLNIR The team was issued with Mark V Mjolnir Armor on November 24, 2551. 2552 Prior to the Fall of Reach, Noble Team had managed to survive countless battles, always coming back from suicide assignments, but not without a cost: only two members of the original team, Carter and Kat, remained alive by 2552.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer] February 2010 issue In 2552, the team was under the command of Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC Army.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=24530 Bungie.net: NOBLE TEAM PERFORMANCE REPORTS] Fall of Reach When Reach was deemed lost, and there was no hope of saving it, Noble Team ensured that humanity would have a fighting chance against the Covenant and future enemies by delivering a high priority package to Captain Keyes and making sure the Pillar of Autumn escaped intact with it. Three members of the team gave their lives for the mission, leaving only one member of the team still alive as the other two died during the Fall of Reach. Equipment The SPARTAN-IIIs of Noble Team utilized equipment on par with the SPARTAN-IIs, such as the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, which is far more advanced than the cheaper SPI armor worn by the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs. Unlike the mainline SPARTAN-IIs, whose armor was fairly uniform in coloration, the members of Noble Team sported a variety of color schemes and field-customized armor variants. Composition Other Spartans were constantly kept on rotation for the team, including SPARTAN-344, who would take Emile's place in the case of a counterinsurgency operation. When one member fell in the line of duty, a new SPARTAN would be brought in as a replacement. Trivia *The flag in the Capture the Flag mode in Halo: Reach bears the emblem of Noble Team. *Some gameplay footage for HALO 4 at PAX Prime (August 31-September 2, 2012) shown a skin for the DMR that shows the Noble Team logo (shortened as NBL). It can be earned by achieving the Wetwork specialization. *The voices of each Noble Team member can be purchased for use in Halo: Reach s Firefight mode.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] *McFarlane Toys created an action figure figure known as Noble Seven for Comic Con 2010. Although no such member exists, according to McFarlane, they were allowed by Bungie to create the unique action figure.[http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13695 Spawn.com: Noble Seven Leads the Charge This July] *Noble Team was originally supposed to have two more members in Halo: Reach: the "sassy" Rosenda-A344 and the "cowboy-like" Thom-A293.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aOb6Nn8egA YouTube: PAX 2010: Bungie Halo: Reach Panel (Part 2)] Both were later reduced to background characters, with Thom being a former deceased member and Rosenda serving as a potential replacement for Emile in a counter-insurgency operation. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Gallery Concept Art spartan_big_team_by_giovannimicarelli-d3dkqsu.jpg|Noble team concept. File:KIuWJ.jpg|Concept art of Noble Team in combat during the Fall of Reach. 002 max.jpg|Concept art of Noble Team. Rosenda-344.jpg|Concept of Noble. reach-concept-art-wallpaper-670x360.jpg|Noble Team concept art armor. ReachConcept_NobleTeam.jpg|Emile, Jorge, and Carter. Screenshots Noble_Team.png|The full team. File:Noble Team.jpg|Noble Team in a promotional image for Halo: Reach. Ironically the team is standing in the order they died in. (Left to Right). Noble_Briefing.png|Noble Team being briefed by Colonel Urban Holland. reach_8328875_Full.jpg|Noble Team inspecting a site on Reach. File:Winter Contingency.JPG|Noble Team being deployed into battle by UH-144 Falcons. File:Noble_Team_Reach.jpg|Emile, Jun, SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge look on as Kat explains a plan. File:Noble_Plan.png|Carter contacting Holland. reach_8136607_Medium.jpg|Kat and Jorge in combat. NobleTeam.png|Noble Team in battle. Other ASDASD.jpg|Noble team statue. Sources ru:Команда_"Ноубл" Category:Spartan Teams